Akakuro and Karmagisa Kicks Ass
by KNBSnkLover
Summary: Kise thinks that spies-in-training Karma and Nagisa are doing it in Akashi's private gym.


"Aominecchi, Aominecchi! Guess what, guess what!"

The door burst open, a breathless Kise dashing into the room. He almost crashed into Aomine, who up until now had been snoozing on the couch.

"Oi, bastard! Some of us are trying to catch a damn wink here!" he snaps, rolling off and kneeing Kise in the leg.

"Ouch! You don't have to be rude, Aominecchi!" Kise retaliates, voice even louder than Aomine. "I was going to tell you the juiciest news in the world, but now I'm not so sure, _Ahomine_!"

Aomine lets out a giant yawn. "I bet it's going to be fucking dumb."

"It is not!" Kise insists. "Nagisacchi and Akabanecchi are making hardcore love in the gym on the fourth floor!"

Aomine's jaw drops almost immediately. "The fuck? The one that nobody is allowed to go into?"

"Yes!" Kise squeals, forgetting all about their argument. "I don't know how they got the keys to _Akashicchi's_ private training center!"

A twang of pity wells up in Aomine. "When Akashi finds out, those kids are gonna be in _so much shit_."

"You mean _if_ Akashicchi finds out, Aominecchi. I just found out! I don't plan on ratting them out anytime soon."

Aomine reels back a bit, staring at Kise with his full attention. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"That's not what I _meant_ , Aominecchi!" Kise screeches, face tainted crimson. "I just happened to be passing by after coming in through one of the side windows! And when I heard strange noises, I had to investigate... Nagisacchi and Akabanecchi just forgot to lock the door, that's all!"

"Tch. Typical kids."

"Stop saying that to make me feel bad, Aominecchi! Nagisacchi and Akabanecchi are nineteen and all good to go!"

"Actually, Nagisa-kun is twenty," a soft voice speaks up.

Both Kise and Aomine startle at the tuft of blue hair that seems to have materialized out of thin air.

"The fuck, Tetsu! Don't do that!"

"Kurokocchi, when did you come in here?!"

Kuroko chooses to ignore Aomine. "I've been in here the entire time," he deadpans, sipping a sip from his paper cup, "I came to get some water and was going to leave without waking Aomine-kun, but then Kise-kun came in. Kise-kun is loud."

"Kurokocchi, meanie! I just had big news!"

"Which probably wouldn't be news with all your racket. Aomine-kun you too, please try and keep it down."

"Damn you Kise, now I'm getting blamed for your problems."

" _I had good intentions_!"

As the two continue bickering, Kuroko whispers his goodbye. Neither of them hear or notice him exit the lounge.

* * *

"Tetsuya, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Akashi sits with his hands folded neatly on his mahogany desk, his gaze sharp and head forward rapt with attention. To any outsider he may appear calculating, but to Kuroko he appears like any normal day.

"Kise-kun thinks Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun are having an affair in your private gym."

"Is that so?" Akashi leans back with a chuckle, his pose no less authoritative.

"Yes," Kuroko says, making his way across the room to Akashi's desk. "He had an argument about it with Aomine-kun."

Akashi snickers. "Of course they would. Daiki and Ryouta like to impose upon business where they especially do not belong."

"Agreed." Kuroko locks the door from the inside with a faint _click_. "That is why I am determined to keep our relationship to ourselves for the time being."

"I rather like the idea of having you all to myself, Tetsuya." Akashi smiles, and to this Kuroko just slightly rolls his eyes. But all the same he strolls over and makes himself comfortable on Akashi's lap.

Akashi clicks his tongue with an expression of mock expaseration. "Tetsuya, you know I have important work to get done today."

"Yes. But that does not mean there is something else that you shouldn't _do_." Kuroko runs his fingers along the smooth blue silk of Akashi's tie, and the latter feels shivers up his spine when Kuroko snugly settles in the area between his legs.

In the business world, Akashi is considered a man of esteem and diligence. But when the blue-haired man's thighs rub against his own - and there is friction, oh god, so _much_ friction - even he can't be expected to keep his cool.

Originally he tries to work around Kuroko, but when the latter easily finds the tent poking through his tailored trousers and blows his hot breath over it and murmurs things like "I had a dream about you last night", how could he not lose control right then and there.

A great clatter could be heard as the great Akashi Seijuro hurriedly swipes his desk clear. Kuroko utterly moans as he is nearly thrown on top of the desk, mercy be forgotten. Chest heaving with arousal, he knots his hands through Akashi's hair (the front of his trousers are beginning to stain) and prepares to lose himself amidst throes of Akashi's passion, letting Akashi rip his pants off him and devouring his mouth in heated, frenzied passion.

The paperwork lay scattered long forgotten. Kuroko does not hold back his screams.

* * *

" _Karma-kun_!"

Nagisa lets out another biting scream as Karma changes angles. Throwing one pale leg over his shoulder, Karma buries himself deeper than ever in Nagisa. His large hands squeeze Nagisa's hips and thighs, feeling and rubbing the soft skin underneath them.

"Oooh, I can feel you getting close, Nagisa-kun," Karma whispers. "You're clenching so tightly around me, baby. It's been awhile since you've lost your virginity, haven't you? Oh, but you still feel like the very first time I took you. All warm and wet for me-ready to be fucked like a bitch. Are you ready, babe? Do you want to feel me pummel you _raw_?"

Nagisa has never felt so wrecked in his life, reduced to a sobbing mess of blue and angry red marks and swelling purple bruises that felt _oh so good_. He is not worried about anybody being able to hear them in their shared boarding room. "Y-yes! Oh god, yes! Mark me as yours, Karma-kun! I'm yours, all yours!"

"Then _scream_ for me, baby, and don't hold back."

* * *

"Remind me how you roped me into this again, dear god..."

"Oh come on, Aominecchi! Don't tell me that you don't like the idea of catching them in the act!" Kise rubs his hands together with the most evil grin Aomine has ever seen.

"I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised that you're into little boys, Kise."

"AHOMINECCHI, SHUT UP!" Kise cries. "It is not that! I just want to intimidate them a little! Besides, when we will ever have this chance again?"

"Why does it even matter." grumbles Aomine.

"It matters! Akashicchi is absolute and gets to boss everybody around, but we've never had anyone to be our subordinates up until now! Just think about it, Nagisacchi and Akabanecchi would be perfect to bring our coffee in the morning and hold our things during a photoshoot!"

"That sounds like a _you_ problem."

Kise rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Aominecchi. On a count of three we go in and cockblock the kids, okay?"

"So you admit that they're still kids?"

"JUST BREAK OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WITH ME, AOMINECCHI!"

Aomine is about to respond when a particularly loud moan erupts from behind the doors. Sighing, he shakes his head. "I have a feeling a shitshow is about to go down."

"One... two... THREE!"

True to their word, Kise and Aomine barrel through the door to the restricted gym on the fourth floor. Usually it was protected by a secret passcode and a series of fingerprints in addition to being locked, but that was not the case today.

"Hello, Daiki, Ryouta," Akashi says pleasantly from a placemat where he was buried deep INSIDE Kuroko, who had been naked for too long to care about anything else other than the dick throbbing inside him, especially if it were just two morons who'd just received an unofficial death sentence.

"Harder, Akashi-kun, don't stop," he barely manages to moan after their twenty-something rounds, to which Akashi hitches one milky leg over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"You have a ten minute head start to run before Tetsuya passes out," he tells the two still standing by the door. This gives them a chance to pick their jaws off the ground and take off running for their lives like they've never ran before.


End file.
